The Day The Scales Broke
by yamiandhikari15
Summary: This is a One Shot about the Thief King Bakura trying to enter the afterlife when he died  this is set around the end of season 5  but he stumbles into some complication.


This is a One Shot of Bakura's attempted journey to the afterlife. The Gods mentioned are part of the Ancient Egyptian religion and are participating in the weighing of the heat ceremony. I have used a passage form the Book Of The Dead; something needed to enter the Egyptian afterlife.

I hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Anubis waited patiently, they were always slow coming down through the gate, but when you have an eternity to spend a little wait never lasts long. The shadow of a figure loomed, sad, he was still quite young, no older than nineteen. The young ones are always disheartening to see passing through to the next life, or possibly not…Ammat snapped hungrily as he too noticed the boy, Ammat could see the sins weighing on him.<p>

"Patience demon" Anubis commanded. "We will soon see if he is guilty or not, Thoth may I have the boy's history"

Thoth reached into the air retrieving a record that seemed to appear out of nowhere, the corners still wispy like smoke. Anubis took the papyrus reading first the boy's name. He frowned as he continued on reading through more and more criminal acts and sin, so much sin… The boy had finally reached the scales. From the record Anubis assumed he would be like the other thieves that had come through here but the only similarity he shared was the distrust the loomed in his gaze like a darkened shadow. He stood timidly giving off a strong sense of fear, but what surprised Anubis the most was the extreme pain, sadness, anger, torment that he was carrying or that he showed venerability of a child…The boy suddenly started to mutter the words Anubis never thought he would know.

"Oh…my heart which I had from my mother...Oh my heart of my different ages. Do not stand up as a witness against me, do not be opposed to me in the tribunal, do not be hostile to me in the presence of the Keeper of the Balance, for you are my Ka which was in my body, the protector who made my member hale. Go forth to the happy place whereto we speed; do not make my name stink to the Entourage who make men. Do not tell lies about me in the presence of the God; it is indeed well that you should hear"(Book of the dead Spell 30B)

"You know thy sacred spells child but are you of true worth to pass into the next life?" Anubis inquired.

"I have done things within my short existence that…I was never proud of, I wish to be granted this last chance to live in pace with the family that was ripped away from me…"

"Hardships caused you to become the way you are never any good came of a mortal speaking to the demons and the dead…"

"IT WAS NEVER MY FALT IT WAS HIM!" The boy retreated into silence it was a disgraceful act to speak out against a god.

Anubis looked down at the boy his gaze intense.

"The un-named pharaoh? He is the cause of all your trouble?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak but Anubis cut him off.

"WRONG! It is true you were shown acts of great cruelty and that your life was not an easy one but there is a need to end the violence fighting back so aggressively only makes more wars, child there is a fine line between being the avenger and being the darkness…"

The boy was clearly pondering this statement, Anubis had done his best but the boy's time had come.

"Child! It is the time of your judgement…"

The boy looking to the floor quickly nodded trying to brush away his fear.

Anubis reached toward the boy his hand passing straight through him.

"Look away child"

He didn't need to tell the boy twice

Ammat growled hungrily again, the time was creeping ever closer.

Anubis found what he was looking for, gently he pulled it from within the quivering boy.

"You're heart, the very essence of your life, it will show me whether you are worthy or not" Anubis said

Ammat fidgeted hungrily his maddened gaze locked on what Anubis was holding.

Anubis placed the boy's heart on the scales he then checked them making sure the feather of truth was sitting on the opposite side.

"Now you shall be judged"

The scales tipped back and forth. The boy watched in horror as they began to lean more and more. His heart was heavier, tipping further and further the tray holding the boys heart touched the floor.

Thoth looked up from his papyrus in shock "Never in my history have I seen the scales weighed down with so much sin…"

But it was not finished just yet; the scales suddenly jolted changing their original verdict dropping all the way in the opposite direction.

"No mortal could show such clear untouched innocence, least of all this one!"

Suddenly the scales trays tipped dropping both heart and feather before toppling to the floor with a shattering crash.

For the first time in the history of the gods, the scales broke.

"This is unheard of...this has never happened before"

"The boy's heart is corrupt!" Thoth spoke with anger and he moved to examine the scales.

"Even a corrupt heart would not cause the scales to act out so violently…"

"We must consult the other Gods about this; it's an upset in the balance"

"Or a sign…"

"How is a thief's blackened heart of any importance to the earth? This child is clearly an upset to the balance Anubis"

"Not quite so, there is a deeper power at work here, we must find the appropriate course of action to take"

"Be it so a decision must be made fast others wait for judgement"

"It seems fate has changed your course child…"

The boy shaking still kept his teary gaze locked on the floor "what will become of me…"

"Anubis…" Thoth interrupted "it turns out the Gods were prepared for such a situation as this" Thoth handed Anubis the papyrus he had found.

Anubis read down the short page piecing the words together in his mind

"Come said day when truth falls out of place, a heart so first judged judgement turns, when the system of its order come crashing to floor without any touch, the heart of this one is more important than foretold and thy soul may not pass either known way, but to retrace to an unfinished living by key of spirit object, in the name of Atum"

"You're time on earth is not done yet child"

The boy froze "But...however so?"

"According to the scriptures in an event such as this your Soul must be returned to the mortal land as your divine purpose has not been filled child"

"But I'm dead…I want to go to the next life Great Lord Anubis, I've had enough"

"Dear child, no one is dead until they truly set foot into the next life, you need to finish what has been started for fill the events must be carried out and the balance must be maintained between light and dark balance is key otherwise the world falls apart"

"What if…" the boy looks up his eyes filled with tears "I don't want to go back, the world down there is cruel and I hated it"

"I'm afraid you must child the scales refuse to pass a judgement so I cannot permit you to pass any further then you have come…"

"No…please no…"

"That magical object that rests with your body…that is how you will return, the Millennium Ring"

"The…the Ring…but what will I-"

"You are to wait, you spirit will have full control of and stay within that item until the one, true, pure and good; the one who has been chosen shall find and hold said item, only then will you have full freedom to walk the earth once more and maintain the balance"

"I can't I can't go through all that again…"

"You don't have a choice mortal" Thoth added as he continued to write on the papyrus "it is decided".

The boy continued to mutter words of protests, begging, pleading anything. But Anubis simply placed a hand to his forehead

"Remain gentle child of the earth you have innocence within you, let it grow…" Anubis saw the boy his teary violet eyes showing the fear and pain that was breaking free of him. Against the gods touch in an instant the young thief had vanished.

"In the name of Ra please guide that child…"


End file.
